staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Stycznia 2014
thumb|left|100px 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5908 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5908); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:00 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 17/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 17, No Ordinary Love) kraj prod.USA (2010) 09:50 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 18/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 18, No Ordinary Animal) kraj prod.USA (2010) 10:35 Nela Mała Reporterka odc. 1 Mieć słonia na jeden dzień; magazyn 11:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 - Krwawe swaty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 461) kraj prod.Watykan (2013) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /8/; reality show 13:35 Łazuka i jego goście 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 2. Afryka (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:10 Cyberprześladowca (Cyberbully) kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2778; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Byczek Fernando, odc. 46 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Ferdinando the Bull ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Janner Rally 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Anna German - odc. 6/10 (Anna German, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008) 23:15 Jean - Claude Van Damme (JCVD notre Heros); komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Luksemburg, Francja (2008) 01:00 Chrzest - txt. str. 777; dramat 02:35 Killshot (Killshot); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18/ 26 - Brasil 1 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009 06:15 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 1/10; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013) 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1028; serial TVP 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1038 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1039 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Kultura, głupcze (96); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta Egipt - Narodziny imperium (Planet Egypt Birth of an Empire); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (73) Macedonia "Jezioro Ochrydzkie"; magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Helena Trojańska cz. 1 (Helen of Troy ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme: Tor de Ski - 9 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) 13:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme: Tor de Ski - 9 km techniką dowolną 14:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /3/ 15:15 Przygoda na Antarktydzie (Eight Below); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:20 Janusz Gajos i Bogdan Zdrojewski 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (1) Zaginął Święty Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (2) Nowe Święta; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8 - txt. str. 777; serial 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy - goście: Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Więckiewicz 22:40 Wojciech Kilar - credo 23:50 Wyspa (Island, The); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1980) 01:55 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8; serial 02:55 Zróbmy sobie wnuka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:00 Jestem obecny - Wojciech Kilar; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 5.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Wioska z pamięci i ze słuchu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Skarby prowincji. Koronowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Kalwaria Pacławska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Hetman w Kroczycach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Drewniane kościoły na terenie Wielkopolski - odc. 4 - Kościół pw. św. Kazimierza w Gułtowach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podwodna Polska - Fascynacje z krainy lodów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Męska strefa 13:05 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 19 - Tomasz Dangel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Lekcja baletu; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wokół nas 14:25 Koncert Noworoczny cz.II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - Sukces; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 5.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 5.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Lekcja baletu; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Archiwum zbrodni - Kryptonim Goździki - odc. 1; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 5 Kobiety w pułapce; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Czarny serial - Variola Vera - Czarna Ospa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogoda - 5.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Pogoda - 5.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Wokół nas 01:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra - odc.1; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Park Narodowy Gór Stołowych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas 04:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Lekcja baletu; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Wokół nas 06:05 Jestem obecny - Wojciech Kilar; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Reportaż 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (6/26) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (18) 08:45 Wyspa dinozaura - film animowany (Niemcy,2006) 10:35 Nowe szaty króla - film animowany (USA,2000) 12:25 Zwierzak - komedia (USA,2001) 14:00 Made in America - komedia (Francja,USA,1993) 16:20 Świat według Kiepskich (10) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (52) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (4) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Ucieczka (1/3) - komedia (Polska,1969) 21:55 Kości 8 (145) 22:55 Kości 8 (146) 23:55 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 01:45 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (1) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (1) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: 'Zaprzysiężone dziewice', Albania (5) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:00 Prawo Agaty (5) 13:00 Lekarze (5) 14:00 Naga broń - komedia kryminalna (USA,1988) 15:45 Vinci - komedia kryminalna (Polska,2004) 18:00 Ugotowani (6/12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2014 (1) - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny (Australia,USA,2001) 22:10 Agenci NCIS 8 (4/24) 23:10 Zabójcza gra - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 01:10 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 07:30 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 08:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08:35 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa 09:05 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,1999) 11:05 Galileo (332) - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (15) - program rozrywkowy 12:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Dekoratornia 13:35 Frank i dżungla 2 (10) - serial przyrodniczy 14:40 Tuż przed tragedią (8) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Niezatapialny Titanic (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 16:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Zero bezwzględne - film katastroficzny (Kanada,USA,2005) 19:00 Galileo (333) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Formuła - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,2001) 21:55 Eskorta - komedia (USA,1994) 00:00 Strażnik Indian Atakapa - horror (USA,2010) 01:55 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 02:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 04:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:54 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Pectus (4) 06:35 Jan Paweł II (3) 07:30 Potęga przyrody: Madagaskar (5) 08:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Warownia (6) 08:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Kowal (7) 09:30 Merlin (2-ost.) - film fantasy (Francja,2012) 11:05 Asterix i Kleopatra - film animowany (Francja,Belgia,1968) 12:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Roszpunka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 13:45 Księga dżungli. Opowieść Mowgliego - film animowany (USA,1998) 15:05 Na psa urok - film familijny (USA,2006) 17:00 K-9: Prywatny detektyw - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2002) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Przyjaciel w pudełku/Borsucza siła (12) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Wykonać robotę/Brylantowy król (15) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Batman Forever - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 22:15 Spartakus: Krew i piach: Czerwony wąż (1) 23:20 Spartakus: Krew i piach: Przysięga gladiatora (2) 00:25 Oczy węża - thriller (USA,1998) 02:25 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Pectus (4) 03:30 Taki jest świat (234) 04:15 Menu na miarę (6) 04:40 Z archiwum policji (2) 05:05 Menu na miarę (7) 05:30 Z archiwum policji (3) 05:50 Misja Martyna Extra (7/11) 06:30 Misja Martyna Extra (8/11) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Przyjaciele 9 (24-ost.) 09:40 Przyjaciele 10 (1/18) 10:15 Przepis na życie 2 (25) 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5/21) 12:10 Cud na Dzikim Zachodzie - western (USA,1992) 13:55 Tata i skaut - komedia (USA,1994) 15:50 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia romantyczna (USA,1990) 17:55 Dr House 2 (24-ost.) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17 (9/16) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 22:45 Mentalista 3 (20/24) 23:50 Siła pomsty - film sensacyjny (USA,1986) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:05 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland (1/2) - talk-show 04:35 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (7) 06:05 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (8) 06:10 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (9) 06:30 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (10) 06:35 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (11) 06:40 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (12) 07:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (2) 07:30 Baranek Shaun (25) 07:35 Baranek Shaun (26) 07:40 Baranek Shaun (27) 08:00 Max Steel (12) 08:35 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany (Francja,1985) 10:10 Angry Birds: Butterfly Effect (43) 10:25 Lucky Luke (15) 11:00 Lucky Luke (16) 11:25 Flintstonowie (23) 12:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: Ferie pełne przygód - film przygodowy (USA,1999) 14:00 Zaklinacz psów 5 (7) - reality show 14:55 Potęga przyrody: Madagaskar (5) - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Łowcy mitów 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret OT.TO "Od Akordeonu do Zasmażki" (17) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Etiopia: Warownia (6) 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Etiopia: Kowal (7) 19:00 Jan Paweł II (4-ost.) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (9/23) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (10/23) 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią 5: Alpejskie tsunami (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kolekcjoner dusz - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Austria,2011) 01:40 Piąty wymiar - thriller (Australia,Wielka Brytania,2009) 03:25 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (4) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (2) - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Heidi i dzieciaki - talk-show 06:30 Heidi i dzieciaki - talk-show 07:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (2) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (282) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Simba (21) 09:40 Simba (22) 10:10 Królewna Śnieżka (12) 10:40 Panna Minus - film familijny (Holandia,2001) 12:30 Mój brat - Bruce Lee - dramat biograficzny (Hongkong,Chiny,2010) 15:05 Krokodyle - wszyscy za jednego - film familijny (Niemcy,2011) 16:55 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu (5) 20:00 Włatcy móch (83) 20:30 Włatcy móch (84) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 3 (11) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (1) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (2) 22:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (3) 23:10 Clementine - dramat sensacyjny (Korea Południowa,USA,2004) 01:20 1000 złych uczynków (1) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01:55 Włatcy móch (83) 02:25 Włatcy móch (84) 02:55 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:04 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Shenzen - mecz finałowy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Shenzen - mecz finałowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Energa AZS Koszalin - EKS Start Elbląg 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Energa AZS Koszalin - EKS Start Elbląg 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn snowboardowy 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Asseco Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Piłka ręczna - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: KSW - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Diamentowa Liga - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA PL 11:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 ESKA PL 14:00 Hi Fashion 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 Siedzę i patrzę 19:00 ESKA TV News 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 00:00 Polska noc 05:25 Odlotowy ogród (10/12) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 05:55 Blisko ludzi 06:25 Ukryta prawda (1/72) 07:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (6/13) - magazyn 07:55 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (6/13) 08:55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 2 (8-ost.) 09:30 Licytuj i niszcz (7/12) 10:00 Usterka (1/17) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji 4 (3/7) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe extra (1/2) 12:00 Zakręceni (5/10) 12:30 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya 2 (2/4) 13:30 Złote siostrzyczki (7/12) 14:00 Ostre cięcie 2 (5/12) 14:40 Koszmarna wyprawa (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 4 wesela (10/13) 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (4/15) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 10 życzeń (1/11) 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 4 (4/7) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Dzieciaki (4/12) 20:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (14-ost.) 21:00 Taboo 9 (8/13) 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 7 grzechów 2 (1/9) 23:00 Nic osobistego (1/6) 00:05 Usterka 00:35 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) 01:30 Świat bez fikcji 4 (4/7) 02:00 7 grzechów 2 (1/9) 02:30 10 życzeń (1/11) 03:25 Psie adopcje 2 (6/10) 03:50 Cela - cykl reportaży 04:20 24 godziny przed śmiercią (4/14) 05:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Mistrz kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Zakochani (67) 23:31 Święta wojna: Bałkański ślad (66) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo 08:20 Lisek Pablo (35) 08:25 Lusia (35) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (15) 08:45 Hydronauci (15) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1805) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1806) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1807) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1808) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1809) 12:30 Na rybę: Małe rzeczki (5) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (88) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (89) 14:00 Mamuśki (16) 14:30 Mamuśki (17) 15:00 Mamuśki (18) 15:30 Mamuśki (19) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sylwester narodów (322) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Urodziny (323) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wspólnota (324) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Andromeda (325) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Dziecko (9/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Kinderbal (10/14) 20:00 Szczęśliwy numerek - komediodramat (USA,2003) 22:00 Droga do szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2003) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Trzeba zabić tę miłość (384) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Chłopi (385) 01:00 Synowie: Derby stolicy (14) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (149) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (149) - teleturniej 03:30 Czas na kulturę (1) - program kulturalny 04:00 Linia życia (46) thumb|left|100px 08:05 3 x Konwicki - Dolina Issy - txt. str. 777; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Przed maturą; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Małgorzata Gebel, Janusz Michałowski, Zofia Czerwińska, Wojciech Droszczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Dziewczyna i chłopak - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojtek Sieniawski, Leonard Andrzejewski, Bogusz Bilewski, Marian Glinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? /14/ - fizyka; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - The Band - The Band (The Band - The Band) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kiri Te Kanawa - koncert (Kiri Te Kanawa Concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Niedziela z... Robertem Więckiewiczem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Niedziela z...Robertem Więckiewiczem - Pół serio - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Tomasz Konecki; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Edyta Olszówka, Maria Seweryn, Robert Więckiewicz, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jacek Rozenek, Przemysław Kaczyński, Adam Krawczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Niedziela z... Robertem Więckiewiczem - Wymyk; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Zgliński; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Gabriela Muskała, Marian Dziędziel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Izrael - Ziemia Obiecana - Hebron moja ziemia (This is My Land Hebron); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Giulia Amati, Stephen Natanson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Teraz animacje! - Szparag (Asparagus); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? /14/ - fizyka; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kino nocne - Granice miłości (Burning Plain, The) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, USA (2008); reż.:Guillermo Arriaga; wyk.:Charlize Theron, Kim Basinger, John Corbett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.01.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Dzieje kultury polskiej. Odc. 7 Złoty wiek XVI; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 9 Piąta Republika (When the world collapses 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Roztocze. W krainie jodły, buka i tarpana.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Wielki dom; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Włóczęgi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Antoni Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Stępniówna, Stanisława Wysocka, Stanisław Sielański, Helena Grossówna, Andrzej Bogucki, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Antoni Fertner; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne - Dowódcy AK - "Torwid" - gen. bryg. Michał Karaszewicz - Tokarzewski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.01.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Na życzenie Widzów - Klamra; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Na Południu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Cafe Historia - Moda w karnawale; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 12 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '74 - Mikrofon i ekran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:05 Galeria - odc. 78; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Sami swoi po latach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (29); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Resko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15* - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Hartwigów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Polonia w Komie - Vanvatu - Kryza (390); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 461) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kiszona kapusta - zdrowie z beczki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Zamarte; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1019; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 89* - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15* - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Co to jest budownictwo energooszczędne?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1019; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 89* - Czas konspiry; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (174); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Hartwigów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 thumb|left|100px 06:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (9) - Krzysztof K.A.S.A. Kasowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Podróże z żartem - Tunezja (19); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - Rozgrywka (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret z książką w tle; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /39/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Apeninów (48); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura? (74); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2179; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 8); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Szansa na Sukces - Trubadurzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rozrywka NON STOP - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gwiazda w Jedynce - Helena Vondraćkova; wywiad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2179; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Gwiazda w Jedynce - Helena Vondraćkova; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Tour de Maryla. Viva Italia cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Hit Dekady (1) - lata 70-te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2011 - Kabaret ON - Kabaretowa gorączka opolskich nocy /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2011 - Kabaret ON - Kabaretowa gorączka opolskich nocy /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Życie to Kabaret - Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Nowy Rok; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sylwestrowa Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Woronicza 17 - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 115; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 70; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 78; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:16 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:27 Aby wszyscy byli jedno; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 INFO Newsroom - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:47 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 00:06 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 00:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:56 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Głos Mediów - odc. 115; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Woronicza 17 - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 78; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 05:03 INFO Newsroom - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9 05:27 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - bieg pościgowy kobiet (Oberhof - bieg pościgowy kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Brisbane - FINAŁ (Turniej WTA - Brisbane - FINAŁ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Powrót; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 2013; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - bieg masowy mężczyzn (Oberhof - bieg masowy mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Finały Mundiali - Anglia - RFN 1966; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - bieg masowy kobiet (Oberhof - bieg masowy kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Liga Mistrzów - 6 kolejka (2) - Bayern Monachium - Manchester City (6 kolejka (2) - Bayern Monachium - Manchester City) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9 19:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - bieg masowy mężczyzn (Oberhof - bieg masowy mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - bieg masowy kobiet (Oberhof - bieg masowy kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Brisbane - FINAŁ (Turniej WTA - Brisbane - FINAŁ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Okrasa najlepsze przepisy - Śląska rolada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Strefa 3D - Aleja Tornad (Aleja Tornad); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - Kabareton (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 M jak miłość odc. 1029 17:45 Filary Ziemi - odc. 1/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Sergio Mimica-Gezzan; wyk.:Ian McShane, Rufus Sewell, Matthew Macfadyen, Eddie Redmayne, Hayley Atwell, Sarah Parish, Natalia Wörner, Anatole Taubman, John Pielmeier, Robert Bathurst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - Kabareton (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (12) 50`; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Cześć, Tereska - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (12) 50`; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Strefa 3D - Bali - Rafa Koralowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ranczo - odc. 91 - Droga przez stos - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ranczo - odc. 4 - Otrzeźwienie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 13/21 - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 - Obrączka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 26 - Zgoda po polsku - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 14/21 - Strzał na dancingu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Boża podszewka II - odc. 14/16 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia